Angel of Innocence
by Phoenix Estheim
Summary: On the same night that Allen discovered his anti-akuma weapon and recieved his cursed eye a strange occurance happens in Africa. Who is the figure that appears in the dust as if from nowhere and what effect will this have on the war?
1. Prologue: One night two begginings

**Prologue – One night two beginnings**

Midnight 25th December 1888 – England, Europe

"MANA!"

A shrill scream pierced the still night air. Huddled on the ground, surrounded by ash, a small boy sobbed uncontrollably. Blood dripping from the newly made scar a 4-year-old Allen Walker was mourning the second loss of his father, Mana Walker. Reliving the terrifying events of only moments before all he could remember in his traumatised state was the sound of screaming, a flash of light and the strange mechanical noise caused by his now still left hand. Allen sat there weeping while unnoticed by him his formally brown hair slowly turned stark white.

He was roused from his despair by the faint sound of someone talking to him. Dragging himself from the memories he saw a strange sight before him. Crouching before him was a very tall man. Allen noticed that he had long scarlet hair; hiding behind that hair was a half mask covering the stranger's right side of his face. He was wearing a long black coat with gold trimmings and was wearing a matching black hat. On top of the hat was a stranger golden creature. It was spherical with two feathered wing coming out of the side, on its 'face' was a cross. The creature had four stubby legs and two small horns.

Groggily Allen tried to make out what the other was saying.

"A soul trapped inside an Akuma is doomed forever. It is bound to be the Millennium Earl's toy for eternity. There is no other way to save a soul except to exorcise it.

You are a human born with an Anti-Akuma weapon within you. Such a mercurial destiny... Yet another soldier of life doomed by fate..."

Allen dimly wondered what he was talking about. What was this Anti-Akuma weapon that he talked about?

The man stopped and drew breath as if deciding what to do.

"Do you want to become an exorcist?"

* * *

Midnight 25th December 1888 – South-eastern Algeria, Africa

A soft blue light illuminated the surrounding rocks. After thousands of years undisturbed something was happening in a place named by the locals as the forgotten caves. The still, lifeless air is disturbed by a soft melodic note. Growing in volume the note pierces the cave and reverberates around the surrounding land.

The light slowly fades to leave a small figure sprawled in the dust.

Slowly the figure stirs. Bright blue eyes fluttered open as it slowly regained consciousness. Groggily the figure tries to stand up and sways drunkenly in the attempt. Tottering slightly the figure shuffles towards the exit of the cave where it could just about make out the light of thousands of stars. Eventually the figure arrives at the entrance of the cave and is greeted by the soft moonlight filling the land. The figure carefully looks around before setting off in a westerly direction. As the sounds of its footsteps recede the stillness of the night resumes and the only indication that anything was there is the absence of a wall that used to block the cave. In the distance the figure could be seen making its way unsteadily towards a small town on the horizon.


	2. Chapter 1: Blue Eyes and Black Hair

**Chapter 1: Blue Eyes and Black Hair**

14:00 – 26th December – 1888 – Algeria

Helen scuttled through the crowd. Intent on her task she scampered about searching for something to steal. No, she corrected herself; it wasn't stealing just 'borrowing' only without asking or giving back.

Shaking her head slightly to get rid of the internal debate she focused on the task at hand. She needed to get something to trade. The others were counting on her to bring back either food or something or money for food.

Now focused on her task Helen hurried onwards. She had to reach the market place now before most of the people were gone.

Ducking and weaving through the now deserted back alleys she began to relax. She never felt more at peace than when surrounded by the familiar sights of her route from home to the market square.

Home. It was a strange thought. Where was her real home? Was it with her 'parents' who abandoned her nine years ago when she was only three because they didn't have enough money and she was a burden? Or was it the hidden shack where she lived as the leader of a vast group of orphans and cast-outs? Defiantly the second one.

They had become her new family and what an odd one they were. Children of all different ages, colours, sizes and personalities. They shouldn't get along and yet they did. Probably because they all had one thing in common. They were all unwanted, a burden on everyone else.

Dispelling the unnecessary thoughts Helen arrived in the bright market square. With a sigh of relief she noted that the square was still busy with people. Silently she slipped through the crowd while carefully relieving some of their valuables. Today was good pickings.

Reaching the other side Helen paused momentarily. Scanning her surroundings for a second time she noticed that there seems to be a large gathering near the entrance. Curious she sneaked over.

Approaching the crowd she was slightly nervous when their shouting reached her ears. Pushing her way through she caught snatches of what they were yelling.

"Devil!"

"Daemon!"

"Disappear!"

"Just Die!"

Finally emerging at the centre of the ring the first thing she saw was a figure lying prone in the dust. Thin emaciated arms reached out imploringly to the angry mob surrounding her. Startlingly blue eyes dulled by exhaustion searched imploringly for a kind face or any kind of help.

Helena could only watch frozen to the spot as the girl, for she had long flowing hair and a distinctively feminine face, searched the crowd over and over for someone not looking at her with disgust written on their face. Finally making contact with Helen's eyes she cried out imploringly,

"Olakarap, Esihtiov em" (1)

Before finally fainting from the effort.

Seeing the child finally exhaust herself the crowd surged forward, kicking, hitting and spitting on the now still figure. Most of the blows rained on her back as if the crowd was trying to beat something out of her.

Having finally exhausted their lust for violence the crowd began to disperse mustering angrily under their breath and making signs as if to ward off the devil in the air.

Finally the only people that were left in the square where Helen and the girly. Pitying her, Helen wondered as to why the crowd hated her so much. She herself was used to angry words or the occasional blow but, she had never in her twelve years of life witnessed such senseless violence.

Creeping closer, in case anyone had hung back to torture the poor girl further, she noticed that the girl's hair was black like the night with bright blue highlights in it that reminded her of the sky. The highlights were strangely enough very much like the girl's eye colour. Thin rags hung loose from her stick like body, barely covering her body at all. Bruises covered her skin which was so pale that you might think that she had never seen the sun. Her hair, eyes and skin were strange enough but that shouldn't make the crowd attack her, shun her maybe, but not attack her.

Picking her up Helen decided to put the mystery of the crowd to the back of her mind until later. Right now it was obvious that she needed her help and she defiantly belonged with Helen and her 'family'.

No matter what they all belonged together and this girl was no different. As who else would look after them?

Settling the girl in her arms Helen felt a faint trickle of something wet seeping down her arm. Looking closer she noticed that the blows on the girl's back had broken her skin and were bleeding. Intent on helping the girl Helen set off hurriedly towards the shack that was home.

While hurrying along Helen noticed how light the girl was. She barely weighed anything at all.

Questions burned in her mind. Who was this strange girl? Where did she come from? Why did the people attach her? What did she say?

Rounding the final corner Helen sighed in relief as the shack came into sight. Quickening her pace Helen strode through the door into the surprisingly spacious interior.

"Hey Helen"

"Where ya been?"

"Get anything good?"

Various greetings rang out as children emerged from the various rooms in the shack.

Concentrating on the girl on her back Helen strode through the interior intent on reaching her bed where she could treat the girl's injuries.

Fending off various children Helen got half way towards her bed before they noticed the girl lying in her arms.

"Hey Helen, who's that?"

"What happened?"

"Where did you find her?"

"Oi there, where did you find that pathetic brat?"

The sneering voice instantly silenced the rest. Turning round Helen came face to face with Jared, a mean, bulling boy who fancied himself as the leader and was constantly trying to undermined Helen's authority.

"Listen Jared"

Helen said with sudden steel in her voice.

"It's my choice to bring her here and as long as I'm here everyone is welcome, no matter whom. If you don't like that then you can leave."

Jared paused and considered the obvious challenge.

"Fine, I'll stay. But don't blame me if we all start getting hungry because you let any old rif raf in without enough food to feed them."

With that Jared turned and stalked off, his followers trailing behind like the obedient dogs they were.

Releasing a deep breath of frustration Helen made her way over to her bed. Seeing how she would like some privacy the other peeled away, going back to whatever they were doing before she got back.

Helen laid the girl carefully on her bed, afraid that any sudden movements could break her. She looked like a small broken doll, covered in bruises with blood seeping from her back.

Straightening up Helen decided that before she could treat her wounds she should clean her up then find something for the girl to wear as the rags that she was wearing would suffice in the biting cold night air.

Not wanting to leave the girl for too long Helen hurried over to one of the many back doors of the shack. Opening the door she emerged on the backs of the river that ran down from the mountains to the east. They were magnificent, tall and proud, reaching up to the sky. They were called The Mountains of Atitoohta and there were rumours that they were haunted.

Dispelling the unnecessary thoughts from her head Helen filled the bucket with some of the pure, clear water. Returning to where she left the girl Helen was worried by the fact that she hadn't moved at all.

Seeing something glistening on the girl's arm and around her neck Helen bent closer to get a better look.

Around the girl's neck was a silver chain, small and delicate it seemed to have no clasp and didn't seem to be able to be removed. Hanging from the chain was a tear drop shaped crystal. The crystal was bright blue and there seemed to be something swirling in the centre. The crystal was enclosed in a silver cage that almost seemed to be attached to the crystal itself. (2)

Around the girl's wrist was a beautiful silver bracelet. Like the necklace it also seemed to be irremovable. It was a simple silver chain with a plate in the centre. Turning the plate over one word was written there. Engraved in a deep blue was 'Leona'.

Is that the girl's name then? Leona? Helena wondered

Getting back to the task of removing the grim and dust covering the girl's body Helen marvelled at the smoothness of the girl's skin. Smooth, pale Helen wondered where she had come from to have such a complexion.

Finishing cleaning her front Helen moved onto the girl's back. Washing off the blood Helen noticed that many more bruises covered the girl's back than any other part of her body.

Removing the last layer of dirt Helen gasped. The cloth fell to the floor forgotten as Helen stared in wonder at the girl.

Deep blue lines snaked over the girl's back. It looked like a large tattoo. The lines reached from shoulder to shoulder and were strangely beautiful. Helen noticed that one line snaked up the girl's neck and on closer inspection spiralled over her head stopping at the edges of her eyes.

However the most startling thing was a bright blue crystal, which was similar to the one round the girl's neck, in the shape of a cross was embedded in the centre of the girl's back and surrounded by the spiralling tattoos.

Running her fingers over one of the lines Helen marvelled at how cold they felt, almost as if they two where made of crystal as well.

Shaking herself Helen dressed the girl in a skirt and trousers, covering the tattoos.

Settling beside the bed Helen watched and waited. Questions burning in her mind. Wondering is she would ever solve the mystery of this strange girl.

Olakarap, esihtiov em – please, help me

Crystal is very similar to what Leenalee is in just before reaching Edo, about chapter 75


	3. Chapter 2: Quesitons with no answers

**Chapter 2 – Questions with No Answers**

17:30 – 27th December 1888 – Algeria

Helen was worried. It had been over a day and the girl, who she supposed was called Leona, had yet to wake up. Questions clouding her mind Helen watched her hoping that she would wake up soon.

A faint groan snatched Helen away from her musings. Looking back to girl Helen could see her eyes fluttering open.

Large glassy orbs, that were a stunningly clear blue, tried to focus on her surroundings. After blinking they sleepily the focused on Helen.

"Soiop iosie yse?"

"Uop, iamie?"

Her voice was soft and melodic, cracking slightly because of a parched throat.

Helen had no idea as to what she was saying. The girl spoke in a strange language. It sounded ancient and it stirred Helen's consciousness as though she had once spoken like that but forgotten long ago.

Noticing the girl's attempts to sooth her parched throat, Helen offered her a little water, knowing that it the girl would gulp it down her body might reject it causing more damage than good.

Surprisingly the girl seemed to know the importance of not gulping it down and waited patiently, sipping the water slowly and gently.

Questions burning in her mind Helen decided to start with the most basic one.

"Hello, my name is Helen."

She said softly.

"I saw your bracelet. Is your name Leona?"

The girl only stared at her. Wide eyed and still. Helen was starting to think that she couldn't understand her when the girl replied.

"Um, I think so, I don't know."

Helen was at first relieved that the girl could actually understand her but, that relief quickly turned to disbelief.

Wait, did she say that she didn't even know her own name?

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Helen asked as softly and gently as she could.

After a pause the girl answered, trembling slightly.

"I just don't, I can't remember."

"Okay, do you mind if I call you Leona then? I think it suits you."

"Thank you"

How can she not remember her own name? Everyone knows their own name even six year olds. Well she looks about six. Maybe she knows when her birthday is or how old she is. She can't have forgotten everything.

"How old are you. Where were you born?"

After yet another pause the girl replied shakily, as if the thought frightened her.

"I don't remember. I'm sorry"

Why is she sorry? Helen thought. Does she remember anything at all? How did she end up here covered in rags and looking like she had wondered the desert for days?

"Do you remember anything?"

Helen asked gently, as she realised how frightening this must be for her.

"No, I don't think so. I'm sorry."

Why is she apologising again? Poor thing she is probably confused and scared.

"Anyway, Leona how about you stay here. It isn't exactly glamorous but hey, it's home. So how about it?"

Leona only sat and stared at her. Thinking that it could be too much or too soon for her Helen made to quickly reassure her but was stopped before she could open her mouth.

"Yes, I would love that, if it's not too much trouble. Thank you."

"No it's fine."

Helen quickly reassured her.

"Anyway the others won't mind. I if I say you can stay, you can stay. How about you sleep here until we can make you your own space?"

"Thank you. But where will you sleep? Isn't this your bed?"

"It's fine. I'm used to sleeping anywhere. Anyway you must be tired still. Go back to sleep and I'll see if I can find something for you to eat when you wake up. You look like you need it."

She added jokingly.

"Thank you."

With that Leona laid back down and was asleep in moments. Helen stayed there for a moment. Just watching her face. She looked so peaceful.

Sighing softly Helen got up and went to find her some food.

It was at least a good hour later when Helen finally got back to where Leona was sleeping. She had managed to find some bread and soup. It was cold but at least it was food.

Sitting down beside the bed Helen drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Where was she?

Leona couldn't make sense of what she was experiencing. She was floating in a black void. Silent, alone Leona was scared.

Why is this familiar? She asked herself.

She had no idea how long she floated in this dark abyss. Years, weeks, seconds? Time seemed irrelevant.

Suddenly there was a flash of scarlet to her left. Her head whipping round, Leona was confronted only by the blackness of the void where she was prisoner.

Flash. Another explosion of scarlet to her right but, like before it had vanished when she turned to see.

A premonition of terror invading her Leona tried to curl up, retreat into herself to try to escape from the horrors that she could feel coming.

It didn't work. No matter how hard she tried she could only move her head. Paralyzed she was confronted with the first of her nightmares.

A young boy staggered towards her, covered in blood, reaching out imploringly. Terror filled eyes gripped hers and forced her not to look away. He was inches from her face. She could smell his rotting breath and feel the coldness of his skin when he collapsed, dead.

Before she could even draw breath to scream there was another, only this time it was a woman and she was pregnant. Shielding her unborn child she struggled onwards towards Leona. Only finally dying from the numerous lacerations adorning her body when she was within touching distance to Leona.

And there were more. Hundreds, thousands. Each face pleading for help only to die before she could even blink.

The bodies were piling up. Suffocating her. She was trapped.

More and more came. Each one covering her. She couldn't scream. She could only see the thousands of eyes dulled by death staring at her accusingly.

A shrill scream of pure terror filled her ears. Trying to turn, she franticly searched hysterically for this new horror.

Suddenly two warm hands seized her from behind. Covering her eyes the unknown presence enveloped Leona in a calming embrace.

"Shh, calm down, your safe."

A soothing voice velvety and warm washed over her. Realising that the screaming was her Leona stopped as the voice continued to comfort and sooth her.

Feeling her breathing slowing as the warm embrace removed her fear, Leona realised she could move. Slowly she reached up to remove the soft hands shielding her eyes.

Determined to see her saviour Leona tried to ease the hands off of her eyes.

Sensing her intentions the presence hesitantly removed her hands, for Leona could tell that whoever it was was female.

At first all Leona could see was a soft blue light.

Blinking slightly Leona gasped.

Surrounding her was a great cocoon of crystal wings.

Leona was stunned.

They were beautiful. Comforting and strangely familiar Leona reached out to stroke them. They were warm and resonated slightly at her touch.

They were achingly familiar, but why?

Turing her head Leona tried to get a glimpse of her saviour.

"Who are you?"

"I have many names."

The soft voice responded, slight amusement clear in the tone.

"Until you can remember my true name call me, Angel Soul. Or just Angel."

"Angel, thank you"

Leona answered softly. Something about Angel reassured her and she trusted her unconditionally even though she couldn't remember who she was.

Eyes drifting shut, the last this she saw was a pair of bright blue eyes. They were strange as the pupils were slit like cat eyes.

They were glowing softly and for some reason Leona thought that they looked slightly sad.

Leona finally lost the battle with her eyes, falling deeper into a now dreamless sleep.

"Sweet dreams my host. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to remember anything until you're ready. I promised you that. Don't worry no matter what happens I will be with you. As you are with me."

The voice whispered this to the oblivious girl curled up in her arms. Smiling sadly to herself Angel guarded Leona's mind while she knew Helen was guarding her body.


	4. Chapter 3: Lessons

Chapter 3 – Lessons

10:00 – 3rd January – 1889 – Algeria

It had been a week since Leona first woke up and she was getting stronger. Her bruises had almost vanished and the numerous cuts on her back had healed.

However she still couldn't remember anything. Often Helen would catch her staring blankly into the distance, lost in thought as Leona tried unsuccessfully to remember anything about her past.

It was very frustrating for Leona for no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember anything. Questions about herself burned in her mind but the one that plagued her the most was who was Angel and why was she so achingly familiar? She felt almost like family only much more comforting and closer.

Lost in thought Leona failed to notice Helen creeping up behind her.

"Leona!"

Leona jumped about six feet into the air. Rubbing her now throbbing ear she turned round to face a grinning Helen.

"What did you do that for?"

"You spaced out. Again."

Helen loved the cute pout that settled on Leona's face. Even though she had only known her for a few days Helen had come to see her as a younger sister and she hoped that Leona saw her as an older sister.

"Anyway I was wondering if you would like to come out with me today. I could teach you to pickpocket and what better way to learn by observing and doing?"

Leona blinked. She would love to go outside and help. However there was one thing that scared her.

"What about the townspeople? What happens if they just attack me on sight again? I'll only be a burden and you might get hurt because of me."

This time it was Helen's turn to blink. Mentally slapping herself she felt pretty stupid to have not considered this. Luckily she had a plan.

"Listen, I think that the reason why they attacked you was because of your strange tattoos. So if we just make sure that the shirt keeps them covered then they wouldn't attack you."

Leona pondered this for a moment.

"What happens if they recognise me?"

"Well, I've thought about that. How about you wear a hat and hide your hair under it. Anyway I'll also be teaching you how to be inconspicuous, so you shouldn't get noticed if you quickly."

Leona considered the proposal. After a period of silence Leona looked back up to Helen.

"Sounds great. I'd love to go."

"Fantastic. Get ready. We'll be leaving in one hour. I'll just go and find you that hat. In the meantime go and find something to eat. I must have already told you but you're too thin."

Chuckling slightly Helen turned and went in search of that illusive hat leaving Leona to scramble about trying to find where her breakfast had gone.

* * *

12:00

Leona was tiring. Yet again she tried to cross the small alley in which they were practicing.

Slowly she peered out from behind her hiding place.

Checking it was clear Leona slowly emerged, keeping to the shadows. Keeping a watchful eye on her surroundings she carefully straightened up.

Taking a step forward she tried to look confident and businesslike while trying to keep her head down.

Gradually she increased her pace until it was a fast, purposeful walk she rounded the last corner.

"Ah!"

Leona jumped about four feet for the umpteenth time that day. Helen had yet again popped out from nowhere.

"Good, very good. I think that you're ready to try it out for real. Now just follow and watch closely. Don't try anything I really hat running."

And with that Helen turned and strode off with Leona tailing her like a shadow.

As Leona followed Helen she was amazed at the older girl's skill. All it took was a slight bump, a quick apology and the person walked away unaware that one of their valuable possessions had been stolen.

By the end of the day Leona was amazed. Helen had managed to 'obtain' 3 watches, 2 bracelets and a few wallets.

When Leona asked why she didn't take any more Helen looked straight at her.

"We only take what we need to survive. Nothing more. If we take too much then the people we steal from will be poor and it will affect everyone. Whatever happens we don't want any more like us."

Leona could only nod in agreement. It made perfect sense. From spending time with Helen Leona had realised that although Helen acted strict and firm sometimes it was only because she cared deeply about all of them. They were her 'family' and Leona could tell that she didn't want to lose them. Underneath all of that she was really kind and caring.

"Right"

Helen said, snapping Leona out of her musings.

"Now you've seen me do it let's head back to the alley so I can teach you how to do it for yourself."

Back at the alley Leona listened as Helen explained what to do. It was quite complicated and at times she had to get Helen to repeat herself.

Eventually she thought that she had got it and they moved onto practicing with Helen as the 'victim'.

It was hard. Every time Leona went for something Helen would always catch her. Each time it would end with an explanation of what she did wrong and they would start over.

It got more frustrating each time. Often Leona had to stop to calm herself down. Again and again she tried until eventually.

"Yes!"

She got it. Turning back to see Helen's reaction Leona felt great.

Helen let her have her moment of triumph before telling her once again where she could improve.

* * *

19:00

Leona was exhausted. She had spent all day 'training' with Helen. After that all she wanted to do was crash into bed and fall asleep.

She now had her own be so Helen could have her own one back. Leona's spot was tucked away at the back of the shack. She preferred it that way. She was behind Helen's area and nobody disturbed her.

Leona was worried about what would happen if the others found out about her back. Despite Helen's assurances that they wouldn't care she was scared that they would attack her just like the townspeople did.

Helen never remarked about her back but Leona knew that the others would notice it. She knew that it marked her as different.

Maybe she wasn't human; maybe she deserved the names that the townspeople had called her. Maybe she was a daemon.

Flopping down onto her bead Leona fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Leona was floating in a black void. Recognising the place Leona shivered with anxiety at the memories. However this time it felt different. Feeling a presence behind her, Leona turned but was stopped by two gentle hands.

"Angel?"

In response to her question the crystal wings once again closed around her.

"There is something you need to see. This is part of you and your power. I'm sorry. I can't hold these back anymore."

Angel whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry I'm with you."

And with that the blackness changed abruptly. Suddenly she was hovering above a strange scene.

She was in a castle. The place looked ancient and it was dark and uninviting. Looking down she could see a young girl being lead along the long dark corridor.

The girl was young and looked about her own age. She had long dark green hair that was tied back in two pig-tails. She looked like she couldn't understand what was happening . Her face betrayed her fear and sorrow.

What happened to her? Where was she? Leona turned to ask Angel what was happening but was stopped by her soft voice.

"Watch"

Turning back Leona followed silently as the group continued down the corridor.

After a while they reached the end of the corridor and emerged on a long bridge over a dark void.

Leona hung back wary of what that void could contain.

Feeling Angel's reassuring presence behind her Leona moved closer now curious as to why she was here and why the girl was here.

Watching silently in the darkness Leona felt much older. It was as if with Angel she was different, wiser and more experienced. She could feel repressed memories hovering at the edge of her mind by instinctively knew that she couldn't reach them, yet.

Slowly out of the darkness came a shining white tendril. It crept up the side of the bridge and suddenly seized the now terrified girl. Several more followed in quick succession until she was lifted off the bridge.

Leona watched transfixed as the girl was carefully pulled down into the blackness.

From the depths a glowing figure emerged however it was huge.

Leona drew closer instinctively knowing that she couldn't help and could only watch as the frantic girl was drawn closer to the white mass.

Sensing the girl's terror it pulled the girl closer until she was suspended next to what looked like a head.

"Don't worry little one."

It said. No wait. Leona thought it was a she.

"I'm not an enemy. My name is Hevlaska."

She touched her head to the girl's and waited murmuring while the girl calmed down.

Something about Hevlaska felt familiar to Leona. With a start she realised that she had a similar presence to Angel.

Wondering at this Leona watched as Hevlaska started to murmur a long list of numbers. She kept counting until.

"40%"

"Well Hevlaska, can she be used without falling?"

Shouted a rough and course voice form the bridge above them.

"Not safely Leverrier. She isn't ready for this. If we force her then she will most likely fall and then we would lose an exorcist."

"I don't care about that."

The man Leona supposed was Leverrier shouted back.

"Fine, we'll just have to wait until she is 'ready'. But we won't wait too long we're losing this war we need more exorcists now. If her synchronisation rate doesn't improve soon then we will have to make it improve."

With that the girl was taken back up and led away.

Leona waited, wondering if she should follow the poor girl. She was about to ask Angel when Hevlaska suddenly looked up and seemed to stare straight at her.

Hevlaska could sense something near her. It felt ancient and had the feel of innocence. No it felt closer to the cube than any normal innocence.

Suddenly the presence vanished as if it had never been there is the first place. Hevlaska wondered as to what it was. She had never felt anything like it.

Returning to her musings Hevlaska wondered at the fate of that poor child she had just been forced to examine. She felt that she was part of a change. Yes she was sure of it the girl, Leenalee was preceding something or somethings that would change this war for good or for ill. She just wished that children didn't have to be brought into this war.


	5. Chapter 4: Take Over

**Chapter 4 – Take Over**

4th February 1889 – Algeria

It had been about a month since Leona had had that vision. She was sure that it wasn't just a dream. Something about it felt real, almost as if it had happened numerous times before.

Over the last month Leona had grown closer to Helen. While Leona was still wary of the others she found that she could be open to Helen without the fear of being judged or rejected. However she couldn't tell Helen about her vision. Something stopped her. It was instinctive not to talk about it as if something was warning her not to.

Throughout her time there Leona had seen Helen and her 'friendship' with Luca. Helen insisted that they were just friends but others including Leona could see that they were much closer.

IN contrast Jared and his gang were becoming increasingly troublesome. If he wasn't causing trouble then a member of his gang certainly was.

No matter how good and resolute Helen was she couldn't be everywhere.

Everyone trusted Helen. They could alls see her trying everything to protect and look after them. Leona could see it every time Helen was with them.

They would crowd round her, asking her about everything, wanting reassurance that they would eat well, that they were safe.

Leona enjoyed her time here; Helen treated her just like a sister. Her skills were improving rapidly and soon she might be able to help Helen out herself.

Although Leona was starting to feel like she belonged she always felt that something crucial was missing. She could figure out what it was. Her memories.

She sat on her bed playing with her necklace absentmindedly. That was another mystery. The necklace didn't have a clasp or any other way of removing it. In fact Leona wondered if it was meant to be removed at all. It was the same for her bracelet.

No matter how hard she tried neither would come off. How had she got them?

Another thing that puzzled her was the jewel encased in her necklace. Helen had said that she had never seen anything like it. It was such a clear blue. However when Leona stared into it she could see something swirling inside it. Like the jewel contained some sparkling liquid or swirling stars.

Sighing Leona wondered if she would ever find out about her past or is any of her questions would be answered.

* * *

Leona was returning from yet another exhausting session with Helen. Smiling slightly she felt fantastic as Helen had said that she could help her starting from next week.

Walking along Leona suddenly heard a whimper. It sounded as if whoever had made the sound was in a lot of pain but trying desperately to keep quiet.

Leona sneaked through the alleys following the sound. Drawing closer to where it was coming from Leona could hear sneering voices mixed in with the whimpering.

Peering round the last corner Leona saw shocked as to what she saw.

Lying on the floor desperately trying to shield herself was a young girl. Leona recognised her as one of Helen's group. She looked only slightly younger than Leona herself.

Looming above her were two of Jared's brutes. They were sneering and shouting names at the girl while repeatedly raining blows upon her.

Seeing her obvious distress Leona couldn't stand by and watch for another second.

"Hey. Leave her alone"

Leona screamed at them.

The two bullies stopped and turned slowly. They were both huge. Only a few years older than Leona but they towered over her even though they were separated by the length of the alley.

Starting to regret not waiting until they had gone Leona stood firm knowing that if she showed her mounting feat it would make things even worse.

She knew she would have to fight them. However she wasn't sure if she could.

'_Leona, you can beat them'_

Startled Leona quickly glanced round to see where the voice had come from.

'_Let me help. You know how to fight you just have to remember'_

With a start Leona realised that the voice was Angel's.

'_Leona, you can win if you let me help you'_

Leona though about it. She had to fight but how could Angel help? They were getting ready to attack her.

She had to decide now.

'_Leona, call my name and I can help you'_

Leona took a steadying breath and closed her eyes.

"Angel Soul, help me"

The two thugs drew back their fists, ready to pound the pathetic vermin that had dared to interrupt them. The worm behind them forgotten.

Gleeful at the thought of another pest to exterminate the struck forward with all the power they could muster.

Leona's eyes snapped open. Swiftly she dogged the punches and evaded sideways as one of the bullies followed up with an off balance kick.

The girl on the floor could only stare wide eyed at the burst of almost inhuman speed that her saviour had displayed.

To Leona the bullies were moving sluggishly almost at half their normal speed. She felt weird almost like a passenger as Angel controlled her body.

Leona wasn't frightened at this. She trusted Angel. She marvelled at Angel's speed. Wondered at how she could dodge so easily, almost without any apparent effort.

The bullies were furious. How dare this pathetic creature evade their blows. This little insect was making them look ridiculous as she dodged each blow as if they weren't there at all.

Suddenly the look in Leona's eyes changed. Stopping suddenly she sent out a single lightning fast kick that smashed into the bullies.

The girl was shocked. With only a single kick her saviour had dispatched those two thugs. She watched speechless as the two bullies warily got back on their feet, took one look at the other girl and fled.

She stared wide eyed as the other girl straightened up and slowly walked over to where she was lying. Although grateful for the girl saving her she was slightly scared of her at the same time.

Leona felt weird. Angel had just released her hold and Leona could feel that possessing her took a lot of energy.

Before she disappeared deep into her mind to rest Leona sent her a silent thank you.

Slowly Leona made her way over to the girl. She knew that the girl would be scared of her. Heck, even Leona was slightly scared of what Angel had done.

Stopping a short distance from the girl she held out her hand and smiled softly.

"My name's Leona. What's yours?"

The girl stared at her with those wide frightened eyes.

"Arella, my name is Arella."

"Well Arella, how about we go back. You look a little rough."

Leona smiled kindle at Arella and after a moment's hesitation she took the offering hand.

Carefully Leona helped Arella back to the shack and cleaned up her wounds.

After leaving Arella on her bed Leona was suddenly struck with a wave of tiredness. Exhausted she trudged back to her own bed before collapsing on it and falling asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Arella lay in her own bed wondering at what had just happened.

As she drifted off to sleep she felt something nagging her at the back of her mind.

Shooting upright with a start it came to her. Leona's eyes. Arella could have sworn that they had seemed to glow slightly while she was fighting earlier and now that she thought about it her pupils had looked slit. Almost cat like.

Puzzling over this Arella settled back down wondering at the secrets that her new friend may be hiding.


	6. Chapter 5: Forgotten Gifts

"text" = speech

'text' = thoughts or emphasis

"_text" _= Angel talking to Leona

* * *

Chapter 5 – Forgotten Gifts

12th February – 1889 – Algeria

It had been about a week since she had met Arella and they had become fast friends. Unfortunately during the week Leona had felt extremely tired and often found herself dozing off. She also hadn't heard from Angel since the takeover and was starting to worry about her.

Leona had also started to help Helen with her 'work' and they had managed to get enough every day to feed all of the gang.

Yawning Leona settled herself down in her bed and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

Leona opened her eyes to be greeted by the now familiar void.

Sighing softly she wondered how something that had caused so much terror at first would become this comforting.

"Angel?"

Leona called out. She wanted to see her again. Surprisingly with Angel silent she had felt lonely and strangely empty.

In response to her call Leona felt the familiar presence appear behind her only this time it was if Angel was avoiding contact with her.

"Angel what's wrong?"

Angel didn't answer. Leona started to turn around to ask her again, when she was stopped by Angel's voice.

"_I'm sorry."_

Leona felt confused. What was angel apologising for? What had she done? Leona couldn't think of anything that would need an apology.

Suddenly Leona understood. It all made sense. Angel was worried that she had scared Leona because of the takeover.

"Don't be. I asked for your help and why would I be scared of what you did. Ok, at first I was a little worried but why should I be. I trust you Angel."

Leona waited hoping that what she said had stopped Angel feeling guilty. She didn't like it when Angel had to feel like that, she shouldn't have to be worried about her reactions.

Eventually Leona heard Angel sigh softly and the comforting crystal wings once again enveloped her. Leona relaxed, she felt like a great weight had lifted once she knew Angel was ok.

They stayed like that for ages. Each finding comfort in the other's presence and the bond that they shared.

While they stayed there Leona was trying to work up the courage to ask Angel something. The idea kept chasing round her head but she didn't know how Angel would react to it.

"Angel?"

In reply the wings hummed slightly. She was listening.

"Could you, could you teach me how to defend myself? Only it seemed to take you a lot of effort to help me and it would be easier for you if you didn't have to exhaust yourself just to protect me because I've done something stupid."

Leona was saved from the embarrassment of her rambling on by the soft melodious voice of Angel.

"_I can teach you the basics of how to defend yourself, but for the rest you will have to remember. However we'll start tomorrow."_

Her excitement at the acceptance was replaced by instant curiosity.

"Why tomorrow?"

Angel was silent for a moment. Hesitant.

"_There is something you need to see. Someone, she needs your help but I'm not sure if you're ready."_

Leona thought about it. Who did Angel think needs her help? How could she help?

Angel could sense her worries. She wanted Leona to be older before having to use her own gift but she couldn't wait. Leona was needed.

"_You can do it. Trust me Leona, please. You will know what to do when the time comes."_

Leona trusted Angel. If she said that she could do it then Leona had to try.

"Ok, Angel I'll do it. Let's go."

In response the wings closed around her and there was a flash of bright blue light.

* * *

Black Order HQ

It was dark. It was always dark. She was alone. She hated being alone, it terrified her. But, not as much as when they came. It was them that took her away from her brother. It was them who left her alone for hours in the dark.

It hurt. Everything hurt. The light hurt her eyes when they came for her. Their words hurt when they insulted her. But most of all her whole body hurt when they tested on her.

She didn't understand their reasons. Why didn't they let her go home? Why did they hurt her?

He was the worst. Leverrier. He would do anything and everything to get her to synchronise. He said it was all for the innocence.

Oh how she hated the innocence. All it did was cause her pain. It was the reason why she was here. Why she wasn't with her brother.

She could feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. She wanted it to end. She wanted to go home.

* * *

Leona opened her eyes. She was floating in a dark hallway. Like last time she felt different, older and much wiser.

She could feel a slight pull telling her to go down the hall. Instinctively she knew where to go. Where she was needed.

As she drifted towards the origin of the pull Leona could sense that she wasn't alone. Angel was just behind her.

Leona emerged in front of an imposing black door. It looked very secure and Leona knew that the person who needed her was trapped behind it.

"_Just will yourself through the door. You are in your spirit form here. You are not affected by the material world."_

Just as Leona was about to do this she realised that she was a lot taller than normal. Startled she looked down. Staring back at her from the shiny, polished floor was a tall, graceful, 17 year old woman. Her dark hair held back in a braid what fell half way down her back.

What startled her the most though were her eyes. They were a brilliant blue that glowed slightly in the darkness. Nestled in the centre, the pupils were slit and cat like. However as she looked she saw that her hair wasn't just black there were streaks of bright blue that were the same colours as her eyes but unlike normal the streaks glowed softly.

"Angel, why? The eyes."

"_Relax Leona, this is your true form. When you are in your spirit form you will look like this. I'm surprised you didn't notice this last time. Anyway, go-on, she needs you. I can't help you with this. You will know what to do."_

And with that Angel fell silent. Leona could sense her hovering behind. Steeling herself Leona closed her eyes and concentrated.

'Let me through. I need to go through.'

Suddenly she felt a very strange sensation. It felt as if the world round her was moving while she remained still. Just as suddenly as it had started it stopped.

Leona opened her eyes. She was in a small room, no a cell. The dark, windowless walls towered over anyone in it. The place was empty expect for a single small bed in the centre.

The place was silent except for a small whimpering that was coming from the bed. Drawing closer Leona saw a young girl, the same young girl as last time, was lying in the bed. Restraints were fastened to her body, imprisoning her. She appeared to be sleeping but Leona could tell from the constant whimpering and the tears falling softly down her face that she was having a nightmare.

Tentatively Leona reached out to try and comfort the girl. However no matter how hard she tried she couldn't touch her. Something prevented her from doing so.

The girl's distress was increasing and Leona was becoming increasingly desperate. Something about the girl called to her.

Suddenly the girl let out a desperate scream of pure terror. She started to thrash about as if she was trying desperately to escape something. That was it.

Something in Leona broke. Knowledge flooded her mind. Leona knew what to do. While in her spirit form she couldn't affect the material world and it couldn't affect her. However the mind and dreams were not a part of the material world.

Leona closed her eyes and concentrated on what mattered. She needed to get into the girl's dreams. With the knowledge had come a new determination. She had to help this girl.

Reaching out with her spirit not her 'body' Leona felt a tug before she felt herself being pulled into the nightmare world that this girl was a prisoner of.

* * *

There was blood everywhere. There was nothing she could do. She was frozen, trapped as the horror played out in front of her. Again and again she was transfixed to the spot unable to take her eyes off of her parents on that cursed day.

No matter how hard she tried all she could do was watch her parents being shot by those terrifying Akuma. She couldn't prevent it from happening, couldn't stop their screams as they turned to dust.

The nightmare shifted, she was being taken away from her beloved brother. The only family she had left. She opened her mouth to cry out but couldn't make a sound.

Again the nightmare changed. She was alone in the crushing blackness that threatened to engulf her. They were coming for her. Out of the darkness materialised several tall dark shadowy forms. She had to get away, she tried to run but her legs were held fast. She looked down.

Encasing her legs was a pool of inky blackness. 'The Innocence.'

They were drawing closer. Frantic she struggled harder. It was no use, she was trapped.

The lead shadow reached out to her and she knew who it was. It was him, Leverrier.

His fingers were inches from her when she couldn't take it anymore. She let out a piercing scream.

They had surrounded her. There was no escape. Desperately she thrashed about trying to break free of the Innocence before it was too late.

Out of the darkness behind her exploded a shining ball of radiant blue light. It shot out from behind her striking the shadows one by one, instantly dissolving them. The dark substance trapping her legs receded from the light as if it burned it.

Feeling light-headed she started to turn wondering what this new terror was. Before she could complete the turn a wave of dizziness washed over her and she started to fall deeper into the darkness and despair.

As she felt herself slipping into the depths two warm arms shot out from behind her and caught her. They brought her back away from the abyss until she was enveloped in the light. They hole her securely as her mind struggled to reform.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop reliving the horrific memories in her head. She shut her eyes trying to drive them away. But it was no use again and again she saw it all.

Faintly she could hear something pulling her mind out of the despair. While the arms caressed her soothingly the sound increased in volume driving away the memories of her nightmare.

Her eyes shot open. She was surrounded by the blue light. Warm arms continued to comfort her while a soft voice sang in her ear.

It was the most beautiful lullaby that she had ever heard. Sweet and comforting it drove away her fears and calmed her racing heart.

She stayed like that for a long time. She slowly started to relax and felt safe in those arms.

Eventually the lullaby stopped.

"Hey, are you alright now?"

A soft melodic voice asked. She, for the girl could tell it was a she, sounded both old and yet young. It confused the girl.

"Yes, thank you ..."

"Leona, my name is Leona. So what's your name?"

"Lenalee"

They stayed like that for a while longer. Leona just holding Lenalee waiting for the inevitable question that was sure to come now that the terror had passed.

"So, Leona, who are you?"

Leona was hesitant, Lenalee was burning with curiosity but didn't want to seem rude as she was immensely grateful for her saviour.

"To be hones Lenalee, I'm not sure. At the moment though I'm just Leona, nothing more, nothing less."

"Oh well, thank you Leona. I'm not sure what may have happened if you hadn't of saved me. It was terrible. Why can't I forget? Why do I see them every night? Why?"

"It's alright"

Leona calmed Lenalee who was starting to panic again.

"Don't worry. I can help you. You don't have to see those things in here again if you don't want to. I'll make sure of it. Although, I'm powerless against anything outside of your mind. I'm sorry. I can only help you in here."

"What do you mean? Why are you sorry? You don't need to be."

"Lenalee, I'm not really here. This is my spirit. Although I can fight the horror in your mind I can't do anything about them when you wake up."

Lenalee took a deep breath. She wasn't hurt at this revelation. She was just happy that there was someone who could help her.

"It's fine Leona. I'm just glad that you can help. I'm sure that I'll be ok. Thank you. Um, Leona. Could you come back tomorrow? It's just, it's great to be able to talk to someone and I can't take those memories, at least not yet."

"Lenalee, I will come every night if you need me. Don't worry. I will protect you anyway that I can. If I'm not here and something hurts you in here then just call for me and I will come, no matter what. Just remember that I can't help you outside of your mind."

Lenalee relaxed. She was, for the first time in ages, happy. She had someone who would protect her. It was more that she could have hoped for.

She settled back down in Leona's arms as she began that beautiful lullaby again, keeping the horrors at bay. Lenalee could only hope that things could get better for her. After all she now had somewhere where she could feel safe.

* * *

Well that's another chapter finished.

Thanks for everyone who reads it and thanks to all the reviewers. They are always welcomed.

I'm sorry that my updates are a bit erratic buts that's just me.


	7. Chapter 6: Friends or Family?

**Chapter 6 – Friends or Family?**

12:00 25th December 1889 – Algeria

Everything was almost ready. Helen had gathered everyone in Leona's group and they had been busy. Each of them had a role to play in this plan. Arella was out keeping Leona occupied and unaware. She had been the first to join Leona's group.

In the time since Leona had rescued Arella she had also saved others from Jared's gang. She had unknowingly formed her own gang although unlike Jared's they still followed Helen's ideals as Leona copied them.

Looking about Helen felt very proud of her. There was Kia and Aresh trying to tidy up the area (they weren't doing a great job of it though), Tara and Kuran were cooking (they had managed to find something other than bread and soup for once) and little Terra was helping Helen put the finishing touches to the surprise.

All they now needed was Leona and everything would be perfect.

* * *

Leona was watching Arella trying to master moving inconspicuously. She was very good but kept glancing about which betrayed her nervousness.

Loosing concentration Leona thought about everything that had happened over the last year. Her discovery of her gift, the formation of her little gang and her lessons with Angel.

At first they had been really hard with Angel teaching her different stances and forms before sparring with her which always ended with Leona on the floor while Angel lectured her, in detail, where she went wrong.

When the first lesson started it had been a huge shock for her as for the first time she had seen Angel in full.

She looked about 17 and was very tall and graceful. Her hair was jet black with bright blue highlights in it that seemed to glow. She looked very similar to how Leona had looked when in her spirit form. However there were some differences. She wore strange silver armour that looked ancient, deadly and yet beautiful. Also instead of having the tattoos just on her back like Leona they spiralled all over her body and seemed like her hair to glow slightly.

Sprouting from her back on either side of the crystal cross was a pair of giant crystal wings. Finally there were her eyes. They were the same brilliant blue as Leona's but they shined out and seemed to penetrate everything that she saw. The pupils were cat like slits and would look scary and unnatural for anyone else but for Angel they seemed just right and gave some comfort to Leona with their familiarity.

Leona wondered whether in her spirit form she looked like Angel, or if Angel looked like her.

As well as growing closer to Helen and her own gang she had grown close to Lenalee as she now spent every night visiting her and keeping her fears away and providing the comfort that she needed.

There were others that needed her help but for some reason Leona couldn't reach them. She had worried about this constantly until Angel had managed to convince her that it wasn't her fault and there was nothing she could do to change that.

"Hey Leona!"

Snapping out of her musings she turned to see the expectant looking Arella standing in front of her.

"So, how did I do this time?"

Smiling at her eagerness Leona went straight to praising her before telling her where she needed to improve.

Arella didn't mind, in fact Leona was sure that the moment when she didn't have anything to improve she would be upset and annoyed. She loved to learn.

"Hey sis. The others wanted to see you. I forgot to tell you earlier but I think that they are waiting. Shall I take you to where they are waiting?"

"Sure Arella, Let's go."

That was another change in her life, Arella and the other members of her group had started to call her sis. Somehow they had become family to each other and Leona couldn't be happier at the thought of having a family.

Bringing herself back to the present Leona was curious as to why Arella was taking her not to the shack where they lived with the other orphans and outcasts but to the secret square that they had discovered tucked away within the maze of back streets and alleys. To her family it was their secret and safe haven as no-one else knew of the entrance, which was concealed inside one of the abandoned houses that looked too unstable to live in.

Stepping out from the doorway Leona was immediately assaulted by a cry of:

"Happy Birthday!"

Before being crushed in a tight hug by her family.

Confused Leona looked up to see Helen standing in the middle of the square smiling happily and with eyes dancing with mirth.

"Happy birthday Leona" She said.

Still feeling confused Leona just stared at Helen till she gave a soft laugh at her stunned expression.

"Since you can't remember anything about yourself we decided that today could be your birthday since you can only remember back a year today. Now Guys let Leona go this is her first birthday so it is special."

And with that all of her family that were still hugging her tightly released her still giggling, happiness shining in their eyes and the party began.

* * *

Helen was lying awake late that night just thinking about the party and what she had found out about Leona in general during her year with them.

She was kind, caring and gentle while other times she was lively, fun and energetic however there were a few times when she had seen a very different side to Leona. Sometimes she would spot her sitting alone just staring into space and she seemed to be much older than any other 6 no 7 year old she had seen. And then there were the those rare moments when one of her family or soon to be family were threatened, in those moments Leona seemed to shift into something completely different. She was still Leona but she became serious, focused and in some cases she looked deadly.

When Leona was like that she would never get harmed. Either she would be able to defeat her opponent quickly or she would get away, usually with whatever family member had been targeted. In the rare occasions that Leona couldn't do either she changed even more, her eyes seemed to glow and her pupils changed to cat like slits. When like that she was almost inhumanly fast and agile. However she didn't do this often. Helen had only seen three occasions when Leona had had to do this and every time she had been exhausted afterwards.

The first time that it had happened Helen had been slightly scared but afterwards when she saw Leona comforting her family Helen knew that whatever Leona was hiding or had forgotten she would accept it.

She knew that the other members of Leona's family knew about her gift and like Helen would keep it a secret that they knew even from Leona.

All they could do was hope that if others found out they would be just as accepting as them.

* * *

Sorry that this took soooooo long to write but I had really bad writers block for this chapter. I got half way through and just couldn't come up with anything half decent.

Thanks to all of the people who have left reviews I appreciate every one.

Just a warning that the next chapter might take a while as I'm just about to have my exams (hate them) and my mum keeps trying to take my computer so that I focus on revising and because of that progress is really slow. Hope fully the next one shouldn't take too long but sorry in advance.

Please review each one is appreciated.


	8. Chapter 7: Visions of Tragedy

**Chapter 7 Visions of Tragedy**

01:00 5th July 1891

Like nearly every other night Leenalee was floating in nothing wile Leona held her. They were absently talking about small things. Leenalee noticed that throughout the time Leona had been visiting and helping her she had never told her anything about herself. Whenever she tried asking Leona would look haunted for a second before replying that she was who she was and that was all that she needed to be.

As they continued to stay there Leenalee could tell that something was bothering Leona and that she was sad but resigned about something. Finally after a few more moments Leenalee gathered up the courage to ask Leona what was bothering her.

"Leenalee, I can feel someone calling out for help. There is someone out there that desperately needs my help. I'm afraid to leave you but I have to. I can feel him and he is in so much pain. I will come back some nights but I can't be here all the time. He feels so lonely. I'm sorry but he needs me more than you do. Can you do one thing for me though? Can you be strong Leenalee try to fight your nightmares and remember that if you really need me call for me and I will do all I can to come and help you."

Leenalee was silent. She was scared that Leona had to leave her but she knew that she wasn't abandoning her and that she wouldn't do it unless she had to but even though she knew that she didn't want her to leave. However eventually her mind won over her heart and she accepted that Leona had to go. She wished that she could see Leona again and hoped that she would come back. However the two true wishes she had was that she could see her brother again and that she might one day meet Leona for real.

* * *

02:00 6th July 1891

It was cold and dark. He had been once again left alone. He could feel all his wounds aching and he could feel his blood slowly draining out of his body. He didn't know why but his injuries always were transferred to his dream state. Even though he believed it to be useless he started walking. No matter how many times he had searched he was alone here in the dark just as he was alone when he woke up. Sure there were other 'people' around but even though they were there he still felt alone after all why should he feel comfort from the very people who hurt him?

After a while he felt something change in the atmosphere around him. It started to feel less oppressive and instead of seeming to press in on him the darkness seemed to be more open and comforting.

Up ahead of him he saw a soft glow of blue light. He slowed down and cautiously approached as he knew that the unknown almost always hurt (along with most of the known). Slowly he approached the glow and unconsciously went into a defensive stance ready to run or defend himself at the first opportunity.

As he neared the glow he found that it was coming from a seated figure. She looked about 17 and had long dark hair in a braid. Her eyes were closed and she looked very serene. Protruding from her back where two large crystal wings and it was from them that the glow was emanating from.

Warily he hung back just a few meters from the person. He didn't know why but he started to relax as he stood there and she didn't move at all. She just stayed there calmly sitting in the darkness.

After an indistinguishable amount of time she finally spoke.

"Don't just stand there. Sit down. Relax I'm not going to hurt you"

Her voice was soft and melodious and seemed to make him relax almost totally. Slowly he sunk into a sitting position keeping his eyes on her at all times. They sat quietly together until he woke up and form some reason he felt a bit better and less lonely. Something about that woman comforted him and made him feel safe even if for a short amount of time.

* * *

This repeated for a while and each time he found that he relaxed and settled down quicker each time. Eventually their routine was broken by the woman speaking to him for the second time since she appeared.

"My name's Leona. What's yours?"

He hesitated slightly wary but after a moment's thought he decided that he did trust her and for some reason wanted to talk to her.

"Kanda Yuu"

His reply was short and his voice was slightly horse for not being in use unless to scream.

After this each time they were together they spoke softly a little more each time until Kanda found that he could completely relax and talk about anything with her. He found that he cherished his time with Leona it was a welcome change to the pain and torment and he found that only with her could he be relaxed and open.

* * *

11:30 20th December 1892

Leona was playing with her family in their square. It was a bright sunny day and for once they were all acting their age, running about squealing with happiness trying to catch each other in a game of tag where no one was quite sure who was meant to catch who but it was still fun.

Suddenly in the middle of running after Helena Leona felt dizzy. Swaying slightly she shook her head trying to clear her head but instead her vision seemed to split into two. She could see her family running towards her but she couldn't hear them.

At the same time she could See Kanda and something was going wrong. She saw flashes each lasting only seconds yet also feeling like a lifetime. She saw Kanda being taken into isolation, someone making the decision to kill him. She saw another boy knock out the scientists around Kanda and take off with him running. Being taken out but people in large cloaks, the boy kicking Kanda into a canal. Kanda washing up near a large blind man and another with a pony tail, being taken back to the centre. Kanda lying on a stone tablet, Kanda screaming in pain, Kanda finally finding his innocence, him saving the large blind man. Kanda fighting with that boy, she could see every second of it, she could feel Kanda's despair and anger. She saw the final blow and Kanda passing out in the middle of the massacre. She saw people come and take Kanda away. She knew that he needed help but she was helpless, all she could do was watch as they took him away.

She could faintly hear her family calling her name franticly however she could move or react all she could do was stand there as she was trapped in the waking nightmare of the vision.

"Dead...All dead...Kanda...Help"

Was all she could say before she passed out.

* * *

Sorry this is soooooo late but I've had loads of work to do any anytime that I sat down to write this I had major writers block.

Hopefully I'll be able to write more soon and post as soon as possible. Not giving any promises though


	9. Chapter 8: Saving Kanda

**Chapter 8 – Saving Kanda**

03:00 3rd January 1893

After the vision Leona had been out for a few days and it was a few more until she could get out of bed without collapsing within an hour. Unfortunately because of this she didn't have the energy to contact someone who could help Kanda. She knew who could help him as well. A month or two ago she felt Lenalee's joy and relief during one of her nightly visits to Kanda (she had found that even though she wasn't in Lenalee's dream she could feel her extreme emotions as they were still connected) and knew that only one other person could cause her to feel that way, her brother.

During one of their talks Kanda had said that some of the scientists were complaining that there was a new supervisor called Komui Lee, this must have been Lenalee's brother. If her instincts were right then Komui could save Kanda because Leona was sure that wherever he had been taken it wouldn't be good. She just wished that she had had enough energy to contact him but at the moment she only had enough energy for one visit and it was needed to help Kanda.

* * *

Lenalee opened her eyes and found herself in a familiar void. She felt overjoyed because it meant that Leona was back to see her. She had so much to tell her about: her brother, how he stopped the exhausting and painful tests, how she hadn't had a single nightmare since he had come and how she had started to accept her innocence.

However her exuberance was halted when Leona shimmered into view. Instead of the strong, gentle and loving figure that had visited her before this time she looked exhausted and extremely worried about something. Seeing her look so fragile Lenalee immediately rushed up to Leona and stared at her trying to comprehend that change in her.

"Lenalee I need your help"

There were no greetings or pleasantries this time Leona didn't have the strength for it and she knew that every second that passed things were getting worse for Kanda.

"Listen, I don't have much time, I know of someone like you Lenalee except he is in terrible danger. His name is Kanda and he is an exorcist. Tell your brother to contact the Asian branch and have someone find him. He was taken by some people in cloaks, I don't know who but they were defiantly part of the order. You need to tell your brother this soon, he doesn't have much time he needs to be found. He was part of the second exorcist project. Please Lenalee he needs help and he needs it soon. I'm sorry that we haven't spoken in a while but I can't stay for long I don't have the strength."

Leona said this hurriedly afraid that she wouldn't have enough time to tell Lenalee all that her brother needed to know. All Lenalee could do was nod and repeat the information to herself in her head and hope that she could tell Komui everything.

"Thank you Lenalee. I'll come and visit you when I have more strength. Please find him"

And with that Leona faded out of sight too exhausted to remain any longer. Lenalee stood there in the void for a little while trying to digest all that she had been told. Snapping out of her daze she realised that she needed to tell her brother this right away. Felling herself drift back towards consciousness she hoped that they could find Kanda as Leona looked desperate to have him safe.

* * *

01:00 15th February 1893

It had been over a month since Leona had first contacted Lenalee with her desperate plea for Kanda's rescue and they had finally done it. Komui looked into the small hospital room where the emaciated form of the boy lay. It had taken a very long time for both Komui and Bak to locate the child and even longer to find a way to get him out of that hell.

He would never forget the sight that greeted him when he first saw the child. Kanda was curled up in a far corner of a tiny cell, shivering violently in threadbare clothed that seemed to still be stained with the blood from the incident. His body was littered with many cuts, bruises and broken bones that were slowly healing. It turned out that Kanda's body was failing because it didn't have the energy required to heal him at the rate that he was being destroyed.

Turning his attention back to the child he waited for any sign that he may be waking up, he had done this every day since Kanda had been stable enough to transport to the headquarters. He hoped that the child would wake up soon but even though his body was now in a stable state and he was healed enough to wake up it seemed that his mind had retreated in a vain attempt to get away from the hell he had been living in.

Sighing tiredly he got up and retired for the night too exhausted to stay there for any longer.

* * *

Where was he? He couldn't remember much. If he tried all he got were disjointed flashes of pain, blood and betrayal. Yet something about where he was seemed familiar and oddly he felt a tiny bit of peace here. Looking about all he could see was black but unlike the other blackness this one was warm comforting and safe. Why did he feel safe here?

"Kanda?...Kanda?...Kanda?"

He could just hear a soft melodic voice calling for some one. Was it him? Was he Kanda? He couldn't remember. He didn't want to remember.

The voice was getting louder. It was so familiar just like this place. Why did he feel safe? Why wasn't he in pain? He didn't know any more. All he knew was that for some reason he wanted to find the owner of the voice.

Peering around he could only see black. However as he continued to look around he saw a small blue glow that was steadily getting brighter. The glow seemed to radiate peace and safety. Why was it familiar? He waited in the void as the glow got brighter. When the glow had seemed to reach its max a figure started to materialise inside it. Once the figure had materialised the glow dimmed but was still there surrounding the figure. He could feel something stirring in his memories. Something about this figure was familiar and comforting.

The figure looked up at him and her eyes connected with hers.

"Leona?"

His voice was scratchy and very quiet from its lack of use apart from screaming. He didn't know why he said that but he could feel memories just beyond his reach.

The figure just nodded and opened her arms, offering comfort and safety. Without realising why he rushed over to her and she enveloped him in a warm embrace. Crystal wings enclosed them making him feel safe and warm.

Suddenly all his repressed memories slammed back into his mind and he broke down, releasing all his repressed emotions. She just held him and murmured softly sweet nothings into his ear while he was engulfed in his memories of pain, suffering and yet also of comfort and peace.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that but eventually he started to calm down and slowly the tears stopped pouring down his face.

"Shh, little one you're safe now. They can't hurt you anymore"

Now that he had stopped crying he could understand what Leona was constantly murmuring into his ear. He was confused. How was he safe? He couldn't be safe while in that hellish place that the masked people had brought him to after he had killed Alma. Sensing his confusion Leona slowly started to tell him about how she had contacted Lenalee and how her brother had found and rescued him.

At first he was sceptical and didn't dare to hope that it was true but after a while he started to believe Leona. She also told him about Lenalee and Komui in general and reassure him that he was safe. When she had finished she just continued to hold him as he silently took in the information.

After a while she started to loosen her embrace.

"Come on Kanda. It's time to wake up. I think that you've worried them enough already."

Sensing his slight panic she immediately reassured him once again that he was safe and that they wouldn't harm him. Eventually he relaxed again and agreed, albeit a bit reluctantly, that is was time for him to wake up.

As he felt himself drifting towards consciousness. He felt worried about what would be waiting for him. He decided just before he regained consciousness that until he fully felt safe he would try not to get close to anyone. Unfortunately for him he only felt safe when with Leona.

* * *

There that's another chapter finished. Sorry that it took so long but I had my exams and I am currently suffering from writers block and I could only do a little bit of this at a time before I came up blank.

Hope you enjoyed it. Please review although any flames will be used to light the evening fire. Sooooo warm and toasty.

Phoenix


	10. Chapter 9: Creation and Destruction

**Chapter 9 – Creation and Destruction**

13:45 16th May 1895 

Leona was anxious today was a very special day but also a day of worries. Today was the day when Helen was giving birth. Almost a year ago Helen had finally admitted that she and Luca were in love and a few months later they had found out that Helen was pregnant. Helen was overjoyed that she would be a mother (well she already was but this time it was official and the child was her own blood).

However not everyone had been happy Jared seemed to be withdrawn lately and seemed to be up to something. Leona was worried as she had no doubt that he would try to either hurt Helen or her child. She kept a constant eye out for Jared and when today Helen's water had broken she had made sure that Jared was nowhere near her or the room where they now were that they had set up to try and make the birth go as smooth as possible.

She was still worried though. They didn't have any medicine to ease Helen's pain or even someone with medical training. It was up to them to try and deliver the baby safely and Leona had a bad feeling about this.

It just her, Helen and Luca in the room as the others were waiting anxiously outside or keeping an eye out for Jared or any of his gang. She didn't know why Helen let them stay as they were constantly trying to hurt or steal from all of them. Helen had too good a heart really.

Helen's contractions had started at least an hour to go and she was lying on the bed waiting for the right time to push, to help the baby out. Luca was standing worriedly by her side holding her hand while Leona stood at the foot of the bed with some 'clean' blankets ready for when the baby came out.

Hours later Helen gave out a shout and started to push. Luca continued to encourage her although his hand was turning red from Helen's squeezing. Everyone was silent apart from Helen's panting and the occasional scream (something about knives, wire and Lucas) as well as Lucas' quiet encouragements.

Eventually with a wail the baby emerged into the world. It was a beautiful baby girl with skin that seems like porcelain, once she had been cleaned up. Leona cleaned her and wrapped her in a blanket before handing her to the exhausted Helen.

Helen was sweaty and very pale and weak. It worried both Leona and Lucas how fragile she was. Carefully Helen held her baby in her arms and stared with exhausted wonder at her.

"Artemis, her name is Artemis, my little huntress."

The faint voice of Helen pierced the worried silence. As if responding to her name Artemis opened her eyes for the first time. Helen and Artemis gazed at each other, her eyes were a deep black with vibrant red flecks. Helen smiled softly at her as Artemis stared at her.

Suddenly Helen went pale. Her eyes rolled back and her breathing turned laboured. Her will that had gotten her though the birth was running out. When she had seen those eyes she had felt extremely joyful but relaxed and allowed herself to relax.

Panicked Lucas took a now screaming Artemis from Helen's limp arms as Leona rushed forward desperately trying anything to get Helen to wake up. The quiet peace and tranquillity that had settled after the birth shattered into the wailing of Artemis and Leona and Luca's frantic shouting and begging for Helen to be alright. However it was all in vain.

"Take care of her Leona"

Helen gave one desperate whisper before falling silent, pale, sweaty and drained from the birth. She had given everything to bring Artemis into the world including her life.

Stepping away from Helen's body Leona looked on in disbelief as the mother figure that had always been there for her lay there dead. Detached she could hear it as the others waiting outside burst in and screamed at the sight. She was unresponsive as Artemis wailed for her mother, Lucas sobbed over Helen's body and the others shook Helen not willing to believe that she was gone.

One single thought echoed through her mind, 'take care of her'. Numbly she stepped forward and gently took the still screaming Artemis from the distraught Lucas and started to rock and sooth her. She would protect Artemis with her life. She would step up and take Helen's place and look after the group. As Artemis drifted off to sleep she tied her to her body with a spare blanket before gently taking Lucas and ushering the others out then going back and covering Helen with a sheet until they could give her a burial.

Looking at Helen's body she vowed to do all that she could do to protect Artemis and the others. She would honour Helen's last request. She felt intense sorrow at Helen's death. She didn't feel ready to lead the others. She was scared and wanted nothing more than to have Helen back.

"Good evening"

An inhuman voice sounded from the corner of the room. A fat man with grey skin, large coat and grey skin emerged from the shadows.

"Do you want her back. I am the Millennium Earl I can bring her back if you want to. All it needs is this machine here and someone close to her to call out. All I need is your voice to call out to her. She can come back. She doesn't need to die. All you have to do is call her."

Leona couldn't believe this. She could have Helen back. All she had to do was call out to her. It was all that she wanted. She opened her mouth to call when Angel voice screamed at her in her mind.

"Don't do it. It's a trick. Helen's soul will come back but it will be chained and forced to kill. She will become an Akuma. Don't do it Leona. He is deceiving you"

Leona took a look at the Earl and saw the evil glint in his eye. She wanted Helen back with every fibre of her being but not at that cost. She couldn't do that to Helen.

"No. She's dead and no matter what you say she can't some back. I don't want a part in this. Leave, none of us will go through with this."

The Earl looked angry and opened his mouth to say something before cocking his head as if listening to something.

"You are lucky girl. I have to be somewhere else. But you will regret that you turned this down. She will not be the first to go."

With that ominous promise the Earl disappeared with his machine. Worried about the others Leona turned to go and check on them and warn them about the Earl and his offer.

After checking on everyone Leona settled down on her bed. Artemis slept on but she knew that she would wake up soon for feeding. Luckily she found that she could nurse her herself so she didn't have to worry about Artemis starving.

She settled down and drifted off to sleep where cradled in Angel's embrace she broke down and cried for the mother figure and friend that she had lost.

* * *

Well that's another chapter finished. Sorry that it took so long but I had exams then writer's block and this chapter didn't come to me until now.

The other chapters should take less time to write and the story should speed up from now on.

Thank you for reading and persevering with me. Please leave a review.

Phoenix


	11. Chapter 10: Flight from Demons

**Chapter 10 – Flight from demons**

02:00 25th June 1895 - Algeria

Leona was roused by Artemis' cries once again. Quickly she got up and went over to the cot that they had created for her, picked her up and softly sang to her while rocking her. It had been just over a month since Helen had died while giving birth to Artemis and with Luca falling into a depression over Helen's absence it had fallen to Leona to care for Artemis.

The others helped as often as they could but for some reason Artemis only fell asleep when Leona sang to her. The lullaby she sang was old and seemed to come from within her. It was in the same language that she had spoken to Helen on the first day when they met and Leona didn't know how she knew it or what language it was she just knew that it sounded right and calmed Artemis.

As Artemis drifted off Leona thought about the threat that the Millennium Earl had given her before he left and she felt a change coming that would devastate them but lead to something better. She gazed out of the windows of their den at the stars and wished that Helen was still here. She felt lost without her and the burden of looking after the group weighed heavily on her shoulders.

Giving one last look at the sky she put Artemis back into her cot and settled down for the night, knowing that whatever comes she would do her best to make sure that they all pulled through.

* * *

13:45 30th June 1895 - Algeria

Leona was holding Artemis while she slept after being fed. It was a rare peaceful moment in her otherwise busy day. She was watching some of the younger members playing and laughing. She loved her family and was fiercely protective of each member.

Since the day when Helen died she hadn't seen Jared or any of his gang and that worried her. She was worried of what they might do along with the Millennium Earl. She was constantly on alert for any kind of danger. Angel had been with her every night and they spared as often as they could.

She knew that this peace wouldn't last for long but she was worried about being able to protect her family from threats but she knew that when it came down to it she would do her best.

Softly rocking Artemis she was started when a loud explosion happened on the edge of town. The children she was watching froze starting at the spot where the explosion happened. Suddenly multiple explosions happened at different points around the city.

"Get back to the den!" Leona yelled at the children. They stayed frozen for a moment before taking off towards the den. Leona started after them hoping that the others would remember what they were supposed to do in an emergency.

Reaching the den she threw open to door to see all of her family gathered round waiting for her. Before she could say anything the door opened behind her and Jared and his gang rushed in surrounding them.

Leona backed up towards her family keeping herself between them and Jared. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the older members grouping the younger members behind them.

Facing Jared Leona watched as he looked at them smugly and she knew that whatever was happening outside he was part of it.

"Jared what have you done?"

Leona wanted to know if he had made a deal with the Earl. She knew that whatever he had been promised wouldn't be good and she feared for her family.

"I made a deal, all I wanted was to rule this group. But it is full of the weak and pathetic. I'm glad that Helen dies she was weak as well. I deserve to rule but you, you stopped me. So I made a deal. In return for helping to eliminate you I get part of the world when he has won."

Leona couldn't believe it, Jared was crazy if he believed that the Earl would share anything with him. She could hear the explosions getting closer and knew that they had to get out of there fast. Carefully she looked round and saw that the others were ready to fight and that they outnumbered Jared's gang. She knew that his group were cowards at heart and would flee if Jared went down.

"You won't win Jared. Why are you hiding behind the power of another? If you really want to win fight me and prove that you aren't as weak as you appear."

At her taunting words Jared grew enraged and launched himself at Leona. Quickly passing Artemis to Luca behind her she launched herself at Jared and met him half way between the two groups.

They grappled, punched, kicked, bit and lunged at each other. Jared was stronger than her but she was a better fighter. While Jared relied on brute force Leona relied on speed and using her opponents weight against themselves.

They kept on fighting at the sounds of explosions grew near. Finally Jared made a mistake and Leona leapt on it using his weight to send him tumbling to the ground with his leg broken and arm dislocated. Jared screamed and thrashed about in rage until Leona delivered one good punch to his head knocking him out. The others in his group took one look at Leona and her eerily glowing eyes and tuned and fled. Turning back to her family Leona quickly ordered the older ones to grab a younger on each, she took Artemis from Luca and turned and lead the group out of the den.

Emerging outside Leona was assaulted with the sounds of screaming and explosions everywhere. Disoriented by the rubble and dust littering the town she paused before turning and lead the group towards the edge of town and towards the mountains. Dodging between rubble strewn about Leona raced away from the den looking over her shoulder checking that all her family where still with her.

Turning another corner she skidded to a halt as a giant bulbous object blacked their path. Turning she tried to get the others back and onto a different route as soon as possible but it was slightly too late. The thing noticed them and opened fire on her group. Dodging bullets she tried to herd as many of them as possible to safety but even as she did she could hear some of them dying.

She couldn't stop to mourn them as she knew that her priority was making sure that as many of them got out of this alive. She led them in their scramble to escape the destruction and many times they ran into other creature like the first. Eventually she reached the edge of the town and with only a single look back led the survivors in the direction of the mountains. She could feel a faint call to her and followed it knowing that it meant safety for both her and her remaining family.

She led them deep into the mountains following an invisible path deep into the caverns. Eventually they had to stop and rest as some of the young ones were exhausted. Leona didn't want to stop until they got to their destination but knew that it was pointless to continue without rest. She stopped and looked over the group. Sorrow filled her as she realised that many of them hadn't made it. Looking around she realised that Luca, Kim, Terra, Aresh and many others were missing. Her legs seemed to collapse underneath her as she realised that they were gone. Hugging Artemis to her she just wanted to curl up, forget the world and cry her heat out. However she couldn't, the others needed her more.

She salvaged some food and water from the little that they had managed to bring and distributed it around the group giving comfort where needed. After making sure that they had all drifted off she settled down and fell asleep. Tears creeping down her face as she allowed her sorrow to fill her as she drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Leona felt arms encircle her as soon as she fell asleep. Angel let her sob until she had managed to calm down. Looking up at Angel she saw sorrow reflected on her face.

"What where they? Why did they attack?"

Her voice cracked as she desperately asked Angel hoping that she had answers.

"They are called Akuma, they are machines that are controlled by the Millennium Earl and seed off of the soul that is used to summon them. They evolve through killing people and they won't do anything but kill whatever is in their path"

As Angel explained about Akuma to Leona she felt her despair increase as she realised that there was nothing that could have been done to stop them. Angel finished explaining them to her and simply held her as she mourned the deaths of her family.

* * *

6:00 1st July 1895 - Algeria

Leona woke up feeling stronger after her night of being comforted by Angel. Standing up she started to rouse the group. She knew what she had to do, she had to get to where this compulsion was leading her and she had to get the rest of the group out of the mountains and to safety. After eating she set off again leading the group deeper into the mountains and with every step she could feel the compulsion growing.

Eventually they emerged into a cave that was lit with a soft blue glow. In the centre of the room was an empty crystal cocoon that gave off the glow that filled the cave. As if in a trance Leona slowly walked towards it. Laying her hand on it she watched as the cocoon dissolved leaving behind a beautiful ivory bow with a quiver full of arrows. She could see runes carved into the bow and looking closely realised that they made the bow unbreakable and impervious to age. Taking the bow she gasped as the knowledge of how to use it was unlocked from deep within her mind.

Turning to the other she realised that she had to get them out of the mountains before returning here to guard the way and wait for something. She had to make sure that the Akuma inhabiting the town would not harm anyone else and that they wouldn't find the way through the mountains.

She led the group out of the mountains and to the nearest town where she knew that they would be safe. She knew that if they came back with her she would lose many of them but she was unable to leave Artemis behind. Turning her back to them she walked back to the cave. She didn't know where this path would lead but whatever happened she would face it.

* * *

Finally the chapter is done. Thank you for everyone who reviewed it keeps me going. Sorry about the sporadic updates but I just write what comes to me when. Hopefully the updates should be quicker as the story progresses.

Please leave a review.

Phoenix


	12. Chapter 11: Instruction and Discovery

**Chapter 11 – Instruction and Discovery**

03:00 5th January 1899 – Black Order Headquarters

Komui rushed towards the chamber where Hevlaska resided with the cube, he had gotten a call moments ago that another part of the cube had been translated. He wasn't sure how but from what Hevlaska said she had been studying the cube when she had suddenly been able to read another part, this supported Komui's theory that each part of text would only be readable when needed and not a moment before.

He finally reached the chamber and leapt into the elevator absently noting that he was joined by Kanda, Lenalee and Inspector Leverrier. He tapped his foot impatiently as the elevator descended downwards. Finally it slowed to a stop in front of Hevlaska.

"What does it say Hevlaska?"

"_We leave to you, the next generation of warriors, our first childe. We leave our voice to guide you and your Heart. Listen to our voice echoing through our childe. They will guide you, they will bring hope and they will protect your Heart. Don't search for our voice, when our childe is ready and you are in need they will come. Speaking with the voice of a hundred, listen to them. When hope is lost and darkness closes in remember our gift. Remember Xiniof."_

Silence followed her words as each of them thought about what she said.

"Hevlaska is there any way to identify this Xiniof?"

Leverrier's voice cut through the silence, as usual he immediately thought of how they could find this person and how they could use this new soldier.

"_There is no way to identify the voice until he or she reveals themselves. From the tone it seems like even they will not be able to know that they are the voice until they are needed it could be anyone."_

With that each of them left their minds buzzing about the words left to them by the first accommodators. Komui hoped that the voice would come before things got too dire.

10:45 25th March 1899 – Black Order Headquarters

"We need you to go and investigate a ruined town in Algeria. There have been high numbers of Akuma there for the last few years and People have reported sightings of a female near there that seems to appear and disappear like a ghost. The female appears when someone enters the town and is attacked by Akuma, people remember waking up later on the other side of the mountains and most don't remember anything that happens after they passed out, however some people remember seeing glowing blue eyes before they passed out. Considering the number of Akuma in the area we think that this person is an accommodator or innocence. We need you two to travel there and find and retrieve the person or innocence. A Finder was sent out two weeks week ago but hasn't reported in for a week after confirming that they had arrived. You need to leave immediately as the number of Akuma has increased dramatically since his last report."

Komui was briefing Kanda and Lenalee on their next mission. He had a bad feeling about this and hoped that they would both come back alright with the Finder that had gone missing. As they left Komui watched them go feeling that things were going to change because of this. He was already worried about the cube's words from a few months ago and also of the prophecy that Hevlaska had made about the new Exorcist, Allen Walker. For some reason ever since the cube had revealed those words the number of Akuma had increased and there had been more reports of innocence.

9:00 18th March 1899 – Algeria

The Finder called Alex had reached the outskirts of the ruined town, after calling in to say that he had reached the place he stayed near the edge of the town looking out for either Akuma or the mysterious female. He set up camp in one of the abandoned houses and started to walk about the town to see if there was anything he could find.

12:00 27th March 1899 – Algeria

It had been over a week since Alex had arrived at the town and he had been dodging Akuma since he first arrived. Unfortunately during one of these occurrences his golem and telephone had been destroyed when they had found his camp. Since then he had been constantly moving about and so far had not encountered one of the many Akuma roaming about. Sometimes when he thought that he had been found there was a small explosion in another part of the town and the Akuma immediately swarmed over to it allowing him to slip away.

However as he raced through the streets he knew that this time was hi last. He had numerous Akuma on his trail and they seemed to be getting closer each second. He dodged around another corner and stopped inside another abandoned house. He head the now familiar explosions in the distance and waited with bated breath to see if the Akuma pursuing him left. Most of them seemed to go for it but he could see a handful of level 1's still gathering round his hiding place looking for him.

He knew that he was trapped as he watched the Akuma point their guns at the building he was hiding in however he never heard the sound of them firing. Just before they fired he felt a pain in the back of his neck and as he felt the darkness enclose him he saw a pair of glowing blue eyes staring at him from above.

23:15 29th March 1899 – Algeria

Alex slowly felt himself come back from the grasp of unconsciousness, slowly he opened his eyes and instead of seeing the brightness of the sun or the darkness of the night he saw that he was in a large cave that was lit by a soft blue glow. The walls of the cave were dotted with shards of crystal that glowed softly in the darkness. Looking round he saw a small bundle on the other side of the cave that seemed to be a small child asleep. The child had short spiky hair that was a deep blood red colour. The child looked about 4, she had pale skin that looked as if it hardly saw the sun. Hearing footsteps form the other end of the cave he slowly turned his head and saw a tall female emerging from the darkness beyond the entrance to the cave.

As the figure entered the cave he saw that she was tall and looked about 17 with pale skin like the child, however this seemed to be natural and not a side effect of living in a cave out of the sunlight. She had deep black hair that had bright blue highlights in it that like her skin seemed natural. She was dressed in different furs and skins and had feathers plaited in her hair. She was carrying a large bag which seemed to contain food of some kind. In her other hand she held a large crystal bow and had a quiver full of arrows strapped to her back. However the most striking thing about her was her eyes. They were bright blue and seemed to contain knowledge beyond her years.

Seeing that he was awake she put down her bag and slowly walked towards him.

"Why were you in the town, don't you know that it is dangerous. People avoid it for a good reason, you could have been killed."

Her voice was soft and had a musical quality to it but underlying it was a hint of steel hinting of her strength.

"I was looking for something. Rumours would have me believe that what I am looking for is in the town. If it is so dangerous why were you there?"

She didn't answer him. Instead she went over and checked on the child that was still sleeping.

"It's still night, you should be sleeping."

And with that she settled down beside the girl and seemed to fall asleep. Feeling exhausted Alex laid his head back and settled down for the night. For some reason he knew that he had found the accommodator that he was looking for.

Another chapter done. Thank you to everyone who left a review. I should be updating this more regularly now.

Phoenix


	13. Chapter 12: Found

**Chapter 12 – Found**

8:25 30th March 1899 – Algeria

Alex woke up the next morning to find himself in the same cave as before. Feeling more alert he looked around to see the child from the night before sitting next to a fire eating. Sitting across her was the woman.

He noticed that he was lying on a pallet covered in animal furs and that his chest was bandaged. He tried to sit up but was stopped abruptly when the various wounds flared in pain and he fell back down onto the pallet. Waiting for the pain to past he started as he realised that the child was now next to him staring down at him. She had an almost wolfish look to her. Although she looked about 4 she had a look in her eyes that spoke of a survivor her irises where black with red flecks in them that only increased her almost alien look.

"Aretim he's awake"

At the child's voice the woman stood up form where she had been tending to the fire and quickly made her way over to him. Alex stiffened slightly as she bent down and examined the bandages around his chest. Seeing that they were fine she stood back and sat down beside the pallet next to the child.

"Who are you?"

Alex's voice came out scratchy and hoarse. The woman gave him some water before settling back down.

"My name is Leona and this is the daughter of my heart, Artemis"

Once again he noted the musical quality of her voice and the hint of multiple voices joining together to speak.

"Why are you here, Finder of the Black Order? Is it because of the rise in the Akuma recently?"

Alex stared at her in surprise. How did she know what he was or what Akuma were? Slowly, feeling like he could trust her, he started to explain about the rise in Akuma movement, about the increase in innocence activity and the rumours about this place. When he had finished she sat in silence before offering him food. As he ate she explained about the initial Akuma attack on the town and how the numbers had been slowly increasing until recently when they had started to increase dramatically.

After he had finished eating and she had finished explaining she told him to go back to sleep as he was still injured. Alex settled back down and drifted off his head buzzing with the information that Leona had given him.

* * *

13:45 3rd April 1899 – Mediterranean

It had been just over a week since they had set out from headquarters and they had finally managed to get a boat across the Mediterranean. Kanda and Lenalee had to share a room as the boat was fairly crowded but they had a curtain separating the two halves of the cabin for decency.

Lenalee was one of the few at the Black Order that Kanda would talk to once he found about her contact with Leona. He didn't speak often but the two could be found meditating at the same time together as Lenalee sought for some peace and protection from Leverrier. Sometime Kanda would open up to Lenalee about his time before Komui found him but would only give few details. More often Lenalee would talk to him about Leona and her time before Komui came.

They both worried about Leona (although Kanda wouldn't admit it) and ever since they took this task they had felt a small pull towards their destination and Lenalee hoped that this meant that the one they were going to find would be Leona.

* * *

17:25 8th April 1899 – Algeria

Kanda and Lenalee had finally reached the ruined town to find it deserted. Slowly the crept around but could see no sign of the finder or even any Akuma. Lenalee was worried and Kanda was on edge, something wasn't right. The place gave of a sense of foreboding and the lack of sound made them even more alert.

Suddenly there was a large explosion coming from the mountains ahead of them. Glancing at each other they took off towards the mountains .

* * *

17:25 8th April 1899 – Algeria

It had been a while since Leona had rescued Alex and his wounds had finally healed. He had grown closer to Leona and Artemis in the short time that he had been with them and had been told about the tragedy of Artemis' birth.

He was currently sitting in the crystal cave playing with Artemis while he waited for Leona to get back with food. Even though Artemis was nearly 4 she was quite bright and already showed signs of being a survivor like her mother or 'Aretim' as she called Leona. He was starting to get worried as Leona didn't usually take this long when he saw her sprinting into the cave.

"Akuma, they're here. Grab Artemis Alex and come on we have to get out of here now."

Hearing the urgency in her voice as she shouted at him Alex scooped up Artemis and turned to follow Leona out of the cave when he stopped and stared at the shape looming out of the darkness behind Leona.

Their exit was blocked by a horde of level 1 Akuma trapping them in the cave. Although Leona had her bow it would be no good against the Akuma as her arrows were normal ones with a few in there that caused explosions.

The Akuma where surging towards them and as they pointed their guns at him and Artemis he knew that Leona wouldn't be able to get to them in time. He turned his body to try and protect Artemis as he heard the unmistakable sound of the numerous guns firing at both him and Leona.

* * *

Another chapter finished. Thank you for everyone who reviewed last time I appreciate every single one.

Phoenix


	14. Chapter 13: Angel of Innocence

**Chapter 13 – Angel of Innocence**

17:25 8th April 1899 – Algeria

There were too many Akuma for Leona to reach Alex and Artemis. She watched as the guns pointed at them. She ignored the numerous Akuma between her and them, she ignored the guns pointed at her, all she could concentrate on is the look of terror on her child's face. She didn't think, she could only act, as she heard the click on the guns just before they discharged she leapt forward intent on reaching her child and the only thought in her head was to protect.

* * *

Alex could hear the rattle of the Akuma guns discharging. His vision was obscured by smoke and dust. He waited for the feeling of those bullets to tear through his body. He waited for the feeling of the virus ravaging through his system. He waited hoping that even if he did die then the child enclosed in his arms would manage to survive. However as he waited with the sounds on the guns firing, the bullets exploding he couldn't feel anything.

Alex looked up and behind him, as he looked up the sounds around him became muted. He felt detached. Their between him, Artemis and the Akuma was Leona, she had managed to cross the impossible distance and put herself in the line of fire, only something had changed. Sprouting from her back and surrounding them was two enormous crystal wings. They were a light blue; each feather gleamed in the light and looked as if it was still real and not made from crystal. The wings seemed to give off a faint blue glow that matched the glow coming from the crystal in the walls. Her eyes glowed with power and she looked determined not to let anything happen to her child.

The Akuma kept firing and no matter how many bullets they fired Leona stayed exactly where she had leapt to and took every single one, she wouldn't let any harm come to Artemis.

* * *

Lenalee and Kanda rushed through the numerous caverns in the mountains racing towards the explosions. They both felt a pull and followed that instinctively through the many twists and turns of the mountain, past numerous forks and caves. They both knew that they had finally found Leona although they both hoped that she would be alright when they found her.

The explosions got louder as the pull got stronger. They turned round a bend and saw numerous Akuma firing at one point that was obscured by dust and debris. Without a though they activated their innocence and charged in taking out the level 1 Akuma ruthlessly. The Akuma took a while to realise that they were under attack but both Kanda and Lenalee were too fast for them to hit. Finally all of the Akuma had been destroyed and they deactivated their innocence and waited for the dust to settle.

As the dust settled they could make out a large blue glowing object at the end of the cave, they slowly drew closer and as the air cleared they could make out a large pair of crystal wings wrapped round something. They waited for the wings to open and for the accommodator to come out, hoping that it was Leona.

* * *

The protective haze that had clouded Leona's mind retreated and she realised that it was silent. Looking around she found that both Alex and Artemis were unharmed and they were surrounded in crystal wings. With a start she realised that the wings were hers. Suddenly she felt the strain of the forced activation and the numerous wounds that she had gained catch up with her and she fainted as her innocence deactivated.

* * *

Alex saw the crystal wings disappear he looked around and realised that everything was quiet, he caught Leona as she fainted and lowered her to the floor. Artemis peered out from behind him but upon spotting two figures at the entrance to the cave she walked out from behind him up to them. Alex went to stop her before recognising the two as Black Order Exorcists Kanda and Lenalee.

"Help Aretim, you help Aretim"

Artemis' child like voice commanded both Kanda and Lenalee into action. They raced towards Alex and Leona; Lenalee began to bandage her wounds while Kanda questioned Alex about what had happened. After both of them had finished their jobs they sat back and studied Leona. She looked slightly younger than they remembered her she was still tall, slim with pale skin, instead of the bracelet and necklace she had worn before they seemed to have merged together into a sing necklace with the same crystal surrounded by two silver wings; the crystal seemed to glow with a hidden power. Her hair still was dark blue, almost black, with the light blue streaks in it that matched the crystal swirls that now crept over her shoulders.

Kanda picked up Leona while Lenalee carried Artemis as they made their way out of the cave and began the journey back to the Black Order Headquarters with their new Exorcist and her daughter in all but blood, all Lenalee could think of is what to tell Komui.

* * *

Finally another chapter finished. Sorry for the wait I had stupid coursework last week and it took ages.

Please leave a review I appreciated every single one.

Phoenix


End file.
